


the way you touch me

by lavenderlotion



Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [21]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Married Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy, Trans Hank McCoy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Get back to what you’re doing,” Hank growled, the words rumbling from somewhere deep and animalistic.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618789
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: X-Salon Challenge Works





	the way you touch me

**Author's Note:**

> For the X-Salon’s Summer of Smut prompt: Hair-pulling

“L-Logan,” Hank gasped, thrusting his hips off the bed to grind himself even harder against Logan’s face. “Holy s-shit,  _ Logan!” _

“That’s it, baby,” Logan gasped out. When Hank found the strength to lift his head and look down to ask  _ why the hell he’d stopped, _ Logan was rutting against the bed. Hank got lost watching the arch of his back, the curve of his ass, eyes focused on the damp map of hair that spread over his ass. 

Then Logan nipped his belly and buried his face back between Hank’s thighs, and any higher brain functions he’d managed to maintain thus far flew out the window. 

“Oh my god,” he moaned, fisting his hands into Logan’s hair and tugging at the longer ends, arching his chest towards the sky as pleasure shot like an electrical current through his body. 

He kept his claws away from Logan’s scalp even as he threaded his thick fingers through Logan’s roots, needing something to hold on to as Logan teased at his folds and sucked at his clit. Hank had never known pleasure until Logan got his hands on his body and more than a decade spent loving each other had only sharpened Logan’s skills. Now, Hank felt like he was falling out of his own skin as Logan worked him over. 

And then the  _ asshole _ stopped, pulling back and running the coarse hair of his beard against Hank’s clit with  _ just _ enough pressure that his thighs started to quiver as he dug his heels into their mattress to push himself against the nigh overwhelming sensation. He tugged at Logan’s hair to try to get him to  _ do something _ but instead of doing anything Hank wanted, he  _ whined _ and gasped out, “H-Harder.”

“Get back to what you’re doing,” Hank growled, the words rumbling from somewhere deep and animalistic. 

Along with the demand, however, he tightened his hold on Logan’s hair and tugged harder, hard enough that he was worried about tearing his hair out but he didn’t stop when all Logan did was moan loudly. Logan got back to work,  _ thank God, _ and Hank tossed his head back as Logan’s tongue flattened over his clit and his fingers slipped inside him to press up and  _ in, _ sending Hank over the edge and hurtling into an orgasm that swept through his whole body in a blindingly white-hot wave of pure pleasure. 

_ “Ngh,” _ he choked, bringing his knees up and squeezing Logan’s torso to keep him in place, fingers twisting even further into Logan’s hair as he held on for dear life while Logan kept  _ going, _ fingers fucking in and out of him, drawing out his orgasm until Hank couldn’t catch his breath and he gasped uselessly for air. 

When things became too much Hank pulled Logan away. His husband kissed the crease of his thigh, dragged his teeth across his skin. Pleasure was still echoing through his bones, his body not yet sated. Hank knew he could so easily keep going as Logan started sucking bruising kisses into his leg. 

“C’mon, baby,” Logan growled against the meat of his thigh, sharp canines digging into Hank’s skin and cresting another wave of pleasure over his body as he fell into another orgasm. 

Hank pulled at Logan’s hair again and suddenly his husband started whining, humping the bed so aggressively it started to shake under his force. A smile tugged at Hank’s face as he pulled harder, letting out a breathless laugh when the sharp whine Logan was letting out fell away into a soundless scream pressed into his skin. 

He kept pulling until Logan’s moans turned pained and Hank gentled his grip slowly. Logan grunted, pushing himself up to lay over Hank’s legs, no doubt moving out of a wet spot. They’d have to change their sheets. Hank laughed again, his limbs feeling pleasantly heavy as he settled into his afterglow, feeling more than content with Logan laying across his lower body. 

“That’s a new one,” Hank commented, petting Logan’s hair back and running his hands through the strands sweetly. He kept his eyes on the ceiling as Logan pressed lazy kisses to his stomach, wondering how he’d never noticed Logan liked getting his hair pulled  _ that _ much. Well, maybe that was just another one of the things that changed with time? 

“Shuddup,” Logan grumbled. Hank laughed, scraping together every bit of strength he possessed so he could pull himself up and press a kiss to Logan’s head before flopping back down,  _ more _ than ready to settle in for sleep after such a thorough orgasm. 

Like Logan had noticed earlier, they certainly weren’t the young men they’d once been.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos are much appreciated, but, for the author, it isn’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
